


Ахиллесова пята

by Saysly



Series: Криптонит [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Death Threats, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Хайль Гидра, — едва слышно шепчет Джек.Брок закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на дыхании.Джек не мог подождать с этим откровением до тех пор, пока они не потрахаются?





	Ахиллесова пята

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Achilles' Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804225) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



Джек ставит пустой стакан на стол и устраивает голову на животе Брока. Тот закатывает глаза, но позволяет ему это, запустив пальцы в темные кудри на затылке.

Джек не того типа, на который Брок обычно ведется. Он высокий, выше него, и жилистый. Но он все равно молодое мясо, восторженный и наивный в достаточной мере, чтобы пускать руки Брока, куда тому вздумается. Когда у тебя нет того, что нравится, понравится то, что есть. Дырка есть дырка, в конце концов.

Они сегодня еще не трахались, идет "Побег из Шоушенка" и Брок хочет посмотреть. В любом случае Джек становится более податливым и страстным, если Брок его сначала подпаивает. Объятия не входят в сделку, но, может быть, они сделают Джека более открытым для некоторых вещей. Немного подсластить не помешает. Вопреки тому, что окружающие говорят о Броке, ему не нравится, когда любовники плачут под ним из-за боли. «Терпи, — обычно говорит он им. — Терпи, черт тебя побери. Я сделаю из тебя мужика.»

Правда, Джек ведет себя хорошо. Он плакал лишь однажды. Не рыдал прям вот, но слезы у него текли. Возможно, после этого Брок стал меньше бить и кусать его, но все еще остается им доволен. По крайней мере, когда он не забрасывает на Брока руку и не трется щекой об его грудь.

Во время рекламы Джек устраивает подбородок поверх ребер Брока, чтобы смотреть на него.

— Можно поговорить с тобой? — спрашивает он низким голосом, теплое дыхание проникает сквозь хлопковую футболку Брока.

Брок задумчиво мычит. Джек знает, что Брок предпочитает, чтобы он не говорил. Он ненавидит бесполезную болтовню: как прошел твой день, как тебе спалось, какую забавную фигню опять отчебучил твой коллега. Никому нет дела до этой хрени. Джек, правда, по натуре молчаливый. Если ему надо поговорить, это, должно быть, что-то важное. Поэтому Брок не говорит нет, но и не говорит да, позволяя Джеку самому решить, достаточно ли важно то, что он хочет обсудить, чтобы рискнуть раздражать его.

— На днях в Трискелионе… я услышал кое-что, — говорит Джек. — Я проходил мимо Пирса, и он прошептал… Я много об этом думал, но я уверен в том, что услышал.

— Да черт тебя побери, — не выдерживает Брок. — Что он сказал, парень?

Он надеется, что Джек спишет его неожиданное напряжение на его чрезмерную болтовню.

— Хайль Гидра, — едва слышно шепчет Джек.

Брок закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на дыхании.

Джек не мог подождать с этим откровением до тех пор, пока они не потрахаются?

В любом случае виноват Пирс. Он, может, и рулит этим дерьмом, но ему действительно стоит вести себя осмотрительнее. Это не первый раз, когда Броку приходится убирать за ним. Самодовольный козел, считает себя слишком умным, неприкасаемым. Он чертовски ошибается, но в результате это у Брока разрушены планы. Нечестно.

— Он правда это сказал? — изображает он недоверие. — Еще вина?

Он спихивает подбородок Джека со своей груди, встает и идет на кухню, подхватив по дороге бокал. Джек садится на диване.

— Да. Но это не возможно. Так?

Брок достает из холодильника бутылку вина и открывает ящик со штопором. Который также является ящиком с заряженным глоком.

— Что ты знаешь о Гидре, Джек?

Джек находится спиной к нему, поэтому он не видит его реакции на вопрос.

— Я проходил историю в старшей школе.

Он звучит немного обиженно. Брок поворачивается и подходит к нему сзади с полным бокалом в руке. Джек не смотрит на него; его взгляд прикован к экрану, где бородатый мужчина пытается убедить аудиторию, что его спрей для тела является лучшим в мире.

— Это старая организация, распавшаяся. Их уничтожил Капитан Америка. Так?

Брок передает ему бокал, и Джек благодарно кивает. Он делает длинный глоток и замирает, услышав звук взводимого пистолета. Он не поворачивается посмотреть. Брок может точно сказать, в какой момент его настигает осознание, потому что освещенное только экраном телевизора лицо расслабляется, а глаза на нем широко распахиваются. Брок знает, что ему не нужно ничего говорить. Джек умён. Он понимает, что происходит.

— Не так, — все равно шепчет Брок. — Они не всему учат в старшей школе.

В этот момент он должен нажать на курок, но он тянет. Сегодняшняя ночь должна была стать чудесной. Он не планировал провести ее, стоя на коленях и отмывая кровь с ковра.

— Ты? — спрашивает Джек удивительно ровным голосом, как для того, чьи минуты сочтены.

— Лучше бы ты сказал мне об этом позже, — хрипло отвечает Брок. — После того, как я развлекся с твоей задницей.

— И когда я вступлю?

Брок едва не роняет пистолет.  
— Что?

Джек едва поворачивает голову, ровно на столько, чтобы видеть Брока уголком глаз. Брок вдавливает дуло ему в висок на случай, если у Джека появятся дурацкие идеи.

— Я поклялся всегда следовать за тобой.

— В поле.

— Только ли?

Либо это гениальный тактический ход, либо Джек всерьез заблуждается о связывающих их отношениях. И, разумеется, Джек сдавал тактику, и сделал это превосходно. Броку в самом деле стоит его пристрелить.

Но в то же время Джек в Страйке. Девяносто процентов Страйка в Гидре. Джека бы завербовали в любом случае, если бы он дожил до этого. Обычно это не так происходит.

— Кто-нибудь еще об этом знает? — спрашивает Брок.

— Ты единственный, кому я доверяю.

Брок щелкает предохранителем и отводит пистолет от виска Джека, глубоко вздыхая. По телевизору заканчивается реклама. Брок должен сообщить об этом дерьме, запихать Джека в машину и отвезти к Пирсу, но... сейчас поздно, и он очень хочет досмотреть кино.

Он обходит диван и садится, кладя пистолет на стол вне досягаемости Джека. Они соприкасаются плечами, и Джек расслабляется, как будто это сейчас была семейная ссора, как будто он только что чудом не избежал смерти. Он делает еще один глоток вина.

— Расскажи мне больше, — просит он.

— Не могу, — отрезает Брок. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не чертова крыса?

Джек отставляет бокал и снова опускает голову на грудь Брока, скользя взглядом по его лицу. Брок пытается не обращать на него внимания.

— Я думал, ты доверя... — Джек проглатывает остаток слов, когда Брок сжимает его горло, достаточно туго, чтобы заткнуть его, но не так сильно, чтобы полностью перекрыть ему воздух.

— То, что я не держу тебя под прицелом, не значит, что я не могу тебя убить, — напоминает Брок Джеку. — Теперь смотри чертово кино.

Он душит его еще несколько минут, упиваясь издаваемыми Джеком звуками и ускоренным от паники пульсом под пальцами. Джек обхватывает его запястье, но не пытается отвести его руку. Когда Брок наконец его отпускает, Джек с силой вдыхает, но делает это тихо, чтобы не мешать Броку.

Брок не сдерживает ухмылку.

**Author's Note:**

> прим. автора:  
> Я не в состоянии — и я в том смысле, что для меня это просто невозможно, хочу я этого или нет — писать эту пару иначе как безумно влюбленными друг в друга. Поэтому даже когда один из них ведет себя как жестокий козел, другой просто принимает это, не особо беспокоясь (Джек не боится Брока, ему с ним уютно; он не беспокоится даже с приставленным к виску пистолетом, как будто не верит, что Брок сумеет выстрелить — так ли это на самом деле, это другое дело), и в ответ указанный козел устанавливает границы, которые он не переступает (Брок перестает делать то, что заставляет Джека плакать). Мне больше нравятся их отношения, когда они неправильные и нездоровые, потому что для них это работает. Они намного интереснее и сложнее, чем стереотипная затюканная жена, в страхе ждущая возвращения домой жестокого мужа, не знающая, накинется ли он на нее или нет.


End file.
